How To Save A Life
by AngelHeartOfMine
Summary: "There never really is a better time you realize you're in love nor is there a better place, then that one moment when you're about to die." DM/HG,PP/HP
1. Draco & Hermione

**Title:** How To Save A Life  
><strong>Author:<strong> AngelHeartOfMine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "There never really is a better time you realize you're in love nor is there a better place, than that one moment when you're about to die." DMHG

A/N: I've got no clue where this story came from! I was reading through some of my favorite quotes and got…inspired. So I bet you'll recognize a lot. I wonder if you are able to recognize the quotes I used. There are too many to list. So:  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And everything else you recognize doesn't belong to me.<p>

There never really is a better time you realize you're in love nor is there a better place, than that one moment (heart beating loud, head clear and totally unexpected) when you're about to die. In that single agonizing yet blissful moment you smile. It's complete. Your life is complete now.

The well filled with love you tried so hard to keep shut is brimming now. It's seeping through every core, every fiber of your being, almost choking you. Yet it's welcomed. Because after everything you're relieved you can _actually_ feel. Time slows.

What is time? In only seconds you will be a memory, vanished into nothingness.

As you spread your arms to protect her you grasp the meaning of death. There's nothing glorious about dying, anyone can do it. But it's sacrifice that makes the world remember. And even if you're sacrifice is silent and goes unnoticed by the rest of the world. You know she'll remember. And you revel in the knowledge she'll forever remember you for _this_ moment.

Your back is facing her. But you know exactly what she looks like now. If you had had more time, you'd have chuckled. You bet she looks like a right mess. But love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.

Love. Hate. Well, weren't you in the damn middle of it now?

You tried to hate her when the love was already there. But decided to stick with love, hate is too great burden to bear.

The sound rushes back to your ears and time heals itself. Around you the cries of humans fighting for their lives continues.

Life is once, forever.

"Draco!"

And from that second you decided you loved her more. Did that make any sense? Well you guessed not. But unless you love someone, nothing else makes any sense.

You have to be empty in order to be full.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

There it was. The ripping sound of the earth splitting open, swallowing you whole. And you fell, right into its warm embrace.

And to think you never got to thank her. She gave you peace in a lifetime of war.

_Thank you, Hermione…_


	2. Pansy & Harry

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter & the quotes used in this story do not belong to me. _

_A/N: And the inspiration continues. This time this is what I got out of it. Hope you enjoy & Review!_

Sometimes people just don't understand. You try to explain it to them. Not with words of course. Because in time of war, words are hard to believe. Besides, matters of the heart should be spoken with the eyes only.

He should have seen it. Should have seen that behind your smirking lips there's a bleeding heart. The girl you are, isn't you. The mask you wear has cracks.

Maybe it's because you aren't in the same House or don't share the same friends. Maybe it's the fact you never shared a conversation. Or that he never even glanced your way…

Forget it, you're not accusing him of anything. Not now. And certainly not today.

The day of your death.

It wasn't like you planned on dying. You had actually planned on living and reverting back into your previous role, where you'd watched him from the sidelines. Of course he'd live. He was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Well, that was what you had thought anyways.

Until that moment. Till he was dragged in by the people you were supposed to call family. You almost wept at the sight of him. You were sure the amount of tears you'd shed would be just about the same as the blood seeping out of his body. How was he still standing?

As he battled off your kin, you panicked. He was swaying on his feet and with every enemy that crossed his path he lost a little bit of his energy. What if the Dark Lord arrived? You knew the plan. Tire him, injure him, but don't kill him. He wasn't supposed to take the bait and DO as planned. Stupid Gryffindor.

You already made up your mind. Your interference would most likely buy him time, save him energy and spare him his life altogether. Even if you lost everything. And had to fuck over your family. But you could do that. Because fucking up takes practice and you figured you were well rehearsed.

They were closing in on him. Black robes circling him dangerously, with him in the middle. Like Caesar being killed by the senate. And you'd be Brutus. Instead of betraying him, you'd betray them. You maneuvered your way to the middle.

There you stood. In the middle of the circle. Doing the thing you had like most to do. Look him in the eyes. You flinched at the hate and wand that was directed at you. Nothing hurt more than knowing that he means everything to you and you mean nothing to him. Your heart beats faster. And you know he'll never remember the things and memories you'll never forget as long as you shall live. But if you can't have him, you don't want the memories either.

You just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears, and say good-bye in your way. Around you they cheer. Believing you want your turn in their play. You don't pay attention and continue looking.

Then you smile. And it reaches your eyes. All bets are off and all masks gone. You wonder if he can read it in your eyes now. You whirl around and the cheering stops. You lift your arms up and start chanting. They get it now. Even recognize the Sacrifice Charm. You smirk at their attempt to break through the protective barrier the chant created.

"What are you doing, Parkinson?" He yells. You almost falter mid-chant at the sound of your name off his lips. You're nearing the end now. No time for explanations.

"_Pro illis quos amos, sacrificabo_." You feel it already. Your life slipping away. Around you they drop like flies. The final step.

"_Lacero_." Your blood flows out of your wrist, shining with the magic inside. You turn and grab his, putting it against yours. Your blood mingles with his and you've never felt closer to him. He stares at you with wide understanding eyes.

"Pansy…" He whispers. You manage one last smile.

"Harry. _Do ut des_." Your body crumples to the ground and his hands try to save you.

"No! No! Look at me, look at me!" His screams echo. You have succeeded. "Stay. Don't-"

"I can't." You raise your limp hand to his cheek. "Think of me." You make him promise.

"I don't think I'll ever forget." You smile, eyes closing.

_And that's all that matters._

**A/N:**_**-**_** Pro illis quos amos, sacrificabo;** **For the one(s) I love, I will sacrifice.  
>- Lacero: Cutting Curse<br>- Do ut des; I give, that you can give (i.e. Pansy sacrifices her life so that Harry  
>Harry can save others.)<strong>


End file.
